1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gate which can be electrically operated to open and close. The gate is of the type including a longitudinal vertically supported frame and in which the frame moves longitudinally between an open and closed position. The gate is particularly applicable to control access to vehicular traffic.
2. Prior Art
Others have provided automatic gates of types similar to the present invention, and for an indication of the state of the art to which the present invention pertains, reference may be had to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Goode et al. 515,672 PA1 Christopher 1,063,328 PA1 Gussack 1,997,175 PA1 Mealer 3,257,756 PA1 Monot 4,188,752
The present invention is directed to improvements over the prior art. Particularly, the gate of this invention is unique compared to the prior art in its simplicity of construction, its economy of design, its dependability and long life. Only readily available structural and mechanical parts are required for the assembling of the gate of the invention, and the fact that the gate can be manufactured without requiring special fittings, castings, or machined parts is one of the features which makes it unique.